Noël
by Ayanashi
Summary: C'est noël et Law n'est pas ravi. Il n'aime pas cette fête et comment faire quand le garçon au chapeau de paille dont vous êtes amoureux est présent ? Lawxluffy et d'autres couples. Mon cadeau de noël en avance.


Noël

P.O.V Law

Je déteste noël alors pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça ? Je pourrais faire énormément de chose mais non je suis là en train de « fêter noël » sur le Moby Dick. Le pire, c'est que je suis près de chapeau de paille. Mon coeur bat le chamade. Cela fait un moment que je suis amoureux de lui. En plus, c'est à lui que je dois offrir un cadeau.

« Tu déprimes Trao ?

-Non chapeau de paille tout va bien.

-D'accord. Je voulais te prévenir qu'on mangera un peu tard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que Zoro voulait que Sanji lui donne son cadeau de noël plus tôt et ils en profitent bien.

-Tu aurais pu le dire de manière plus discrète…

-J'ai faim, j'ai pas manger de viande donc je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. »

Il me fait son plus beau sourire et il partit rejoindre son frère qui était en train de se blottir contre « son phénix » si j'ai bien compris.

Tous cet amour qui découline me refroidi un peu.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je pouvais clairement voir deux personnes en train de s'échanger un long baiser. C'est quoi leurs noms déjà ? Izo et Haruta ( **NDA:d** **ans chacun de mes travaux haruta est un homme** )il me semble mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Plus loin, Shanks marchait et parlait avec œil de faucon mais on voyait leurs mains se caressaient et leurs doigts se volaient des multiples caresses et petites attentions.

Pourquoi tous est si romantique aujourd'hui ? On peut voir également Robin assise sur les genoux du cyborg et Ussop semble être en train de s'inventer des aventures en parlant à une petite blonde.

« Quelque chose ne va pas yoi ?

-Non le phénix tout va bien.

-Tu peux me nommer Marco tu sais ?

-Ouais sûrement.

-Bon toi tu as un problème je me trompe ?

-Non…

-Tu aimes chapeau de paille ?

-Comment ?

-On t'entend fulminer de là bas de plus tous le monde voit les regards amoureux que tu lui lances. Tous le monde sauf lui.

-Oui j'aime chapeau de paille.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

-Pour me faire rejetter ? Pas question !

-Je pensais la même chose avec Ace mais je me suis trompé.

-J'ai bien vu l'épanouissement de votre couple.

-Bref ! Dis lui après tout tu n'as rien à perdre.

-Si, ma dignité »

Il me tapota l'épaule dans un geste compatissant avant de partir sans un mot vers Ace.

Au bout d'un long moment,le dîner commença, j'étais entre Robin et Shanks. Le dîner était délicieux, c'est normal après tout c'est Sanji-ya qui l'a fait.

Shanks me chuchota :

« Parle à Luffy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il peut te rendre tes sentiments.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

-Non mais je peux prédire l'avenir.

-Ne l'écoute pas il est un peu ivre.

-Merci Mihawk mais je viens de le remarquer. »

Shanks se tourna et posa sa tête au creux du cou de son faucon.

L'heure des cadeaux est arrivée. Finalement voir tous le monde sourire et être heureux d'être ensemble n'est pas si désagréable. Oula je me ramollis un peu là.

Chapeau de paille est si impatient que je le trouve plus mignon que d'habitude. J'en souris bêtement.

Shanks et Mihawk étaient endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre fatigués de cette soirée, Ace et Marco étaient en train de s'embrasser tendrement en se regardant avec cette lueur d'amour si particulière. Pour finir Izo et Haruta s'étaient isolés pour aller faire on ne sait quoi.

« Trao ?

-Oui Luffy ?

-Joyeux noël ! »

Nous avons échangé nos cadeaux. Il m'a offert un guide pour être sociable.

« Merci Trao ! Ce bracelet avec mon Jolly Roger est magnifique !

-De rien Luffy. Merci pour ce livre. »

Il rougit et moi aussi. On s'est rapproché de manière imperceptible.

« Les gars ! Levez la tête ! »

C'était Satch. On leva la tête et on vit du gui. Luffy et moi avons échangé un regard et on se comprit. Il passa ses brais autour de mon cou et je posa mes mains sur ses hanches.

On se rapprocha un peu plus, on s'échangea un « je t'aime » et on se donna un baiser plein de promesse. Finalement, j'adore noël.

Fin


End file.
